1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tube couplings which may be single or multiple tube couplings providing in-line, elbow or T-couplings or tube closures.
2. The Relevant Technology
More specifically, the present invention relates to a tube coupling to receive and hold a tube, the coupling comprising a coupling body having a throughway open at one end to receive a portion of the tube, a collet in the coupling body to allow insertion of the tube into the collet and having a plurality of legs with outer surfaces that engage with a tapered surface in the coupling body which urges the legs inwardly to resist withdrawal of the tube. Such a coupling will subsequently be referred to as “of the kind described”.